The Secret Life of Dawn Berlitz
by xbluexrainx
Summary: The day started out normal, but then something went wrong and now Dawn, May, Misty, Leaf, Kate, Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Keith are thrown into an unfamiliar world where everyone knows Dawn. Ikari, contest, poke, oldrival, and vatonage.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, another new story... creativity is overloading my brain... but, One Step Behind should be updated today or tomorrow, College... What Now? by the end of March, and all my other stories when ever I get the time... but, I'll explain this one now. Okay, so I write a lot of stories. They've centered around a lot of people. This one has Dawn as the main character, and is ikarishipping! Also, there will be... contest, poke, oldrival (Leaf and Gary, not Blue and Green), and vatonage along with a lot of others mixed in. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any other name brand.

* * *

**

**The Secret Life of Dawn Berlitz**

_Chapter 1_

My name is, I suppose, well known. I mean, who hasn't heard of my surname? Berlitz? Ringing any bells? They were well known all right… for being dead. Well. Former mass-murders that were all killed in an axe murder in one night is more like it, but who's really caring? Well, not me.

The name's Dawn… Dawn Hikari Berlitz. Ever since two years ago, when I was fifteen, I lived on my one in my own villa-like condo. I had the money, why not use it? Well, I could always turn out to be some crazy axe murderer and… yeah, I'm joking. Arceus. No one knows how to handle jokes anymore!

It was Monday morning, five o'clock sharp.

I automatically woke up and ate breakfast. Still in my sweat pants and loose men's t-shirt, I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt nice.

After I got out and dried myself off, I changed into my school's uniform… that, by the way, I really hated.

The pleated coffee colored skirt was annoying; the black thigh-length knee socks were itchy. The white blouse felt so last year, and the sweater-another coffee color item; it was a button up type-sweater that was thin as paper-was horrible at keeping people warm. At least we got to wear whatever shoes we wanted; I usually had a pair of tall chocolate brown UGGs.

I applied my make-up and brushed my natural blue hair. I pulled it up in a high ponytail.

About two hours before school started, I painted my nails using essie's Aruba Blue color nail lacquer.

I realized that I had, yet again, woken up way too early.

Might as well watch The Hangover again. After all, there were one and a half more hours before I had to leave for school.

Apparently, one and a half hours wasn't enough time to finish the movie, so after about half way through I paused it and ate another Nutella-cover piece of toast.

Then it hit me.

May was picking me up today.

I heard her car horn go off and her scream, "Dawn! Dawn Berlitz get your ass out here!"

I grabbed my navy blue bag and Coach purse and sprinted to her car.

When I got out, May was putting on a layer of lip-gloss.

I hopped in shotgun, and she said, "What the hell took so long?"

"You know, the usual."

"Oh," she said, putting her Gucci sunglasses that were about half her face and let her red sports car hit the road. After all, we still had to pick up the rest of my girls.

Misty, Leaf, and Kate crammed into the back seat and we rolled up to school with about fifteen minutes left on the clock.

That's when another sports car drove up, it was a dark green, but we still knew who was in it.

"Hey, Maple!" Drew Hayden called from the driver's seat, "What's up?"

Next to him was Gary Oak, and in the back were Ash Ketchum, Keith Dazzle, and Paul Shinji.

Usually, Paul was next to Drew, but apparently he'd gone over to Ash's and had to sit in the back this time.

"Get lost, Hayden!" May said, parking. We all got out of the car.

"But you love me too much to actually mean that," he said, the cocky bastard. But he sealed his fate when he finished his sentence. "_June_."

"You're a dead man, Hayden," Leaf said, flipping her hair and putting her hat on.

"That's out of dress code, hun," Gary said.

Leaf turned and pulled up her sunglasses (which were just like May's only with a purple tint rather than brown).

"Oh, you're defiantly one to talk, Oak," she said monotonously.

Then, of gloriously crappy then, another car came and tried to park next to the boys', right where we were all standing.

It was a Porsche; white and dangerously sexy.

The driver, a girl by the name of Brianna Jones, said in a rude tone, "Get out of the way, losers!"

It was obviously directed towards my friends and me, not the boys.

"All right, who the hell do you think you are?" Misty exploded.

"Just a few much, _much_ prettier girls then yourselves who care about our appearances and want to park next to our boyfriends!" another girl, Melody Kissman, said.

"Look, bitch," Misty growled, about to leap, when Kate held her back.

"Nice going, Hitomi, with your freakish man-strength, you can totally hold the wild beast back!" Melody said again.

"I do _not_ have man-strength, you slut!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting very badly to let go of Misty and let her rip Melody into shreds.

"Oh but you do," Aria Harrison said, "And besides, who are you calling a slut?"

"Girls, just leave them to wallow in their own self-pity," I said.

"Yeah, listen to the orphan!" Zoey shouted, giggling like a mad woman.

I think my girls felt a strange aura around me because May said, "Take that back if you care about your lives!"

But it was too late; they were already mocking me.

"Well, at least I don't have to rely on my daddy's wealth to get what I want, I rely on my own money… at least _I_ won't go bankrupt."

In our school, it's one thing to insult a girl's fashion sense, but a totally different thing to call someone 'poor' or insult their daddy's money.

And I hit the spot in its weakest point; Zoey Nozomi was at boiling point.

"You… you… you _wannabe_!" Zoey shouted, "You pathetic, little wannabe! You don't have parents, you rely on yourself… at least if my daddy goes bankrupt, I'll still have one!"

"Is that your best comeback?" I asked smoothly, not noticing the crowd or that the boys had left. "Because if it is…"

"GET TO CLASS!" a voice shouted.

Crap, we were caught… wait, no, we weren't. Leaf came up with another brilliant idea.

"SCATTER!" she shouted as me and my girls scattered throughout the area and headed to class, only hearing the protests and screams from Zoey and her crew.

That should teach you to mess with us…

"Ugh!" I said, finally reaching my locker, which was above Misty's, which was next to Kate's, which was below May's, which was next to Leaf's. "We've got Physics!"

Our chorus of curses was mingled in with the screams of Zoey and company getting pranked by buckets of neon orange paint we'd set up when we scattered.

After all, it paid off to have one of the brightest technicians for a best friend.

* * *

**Okay, I think I just wrote a load of crap. But, you might think differently...? Review, get a waffle (or cookie, say which one you want in your review!) and if you don't, the axe murderer will come and kill you, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for this story, I planned it out. I'm going to do that for all my others, I think. I just don't know where I want the plot to go on some of them. Buuuut, that's why this update is so quick! Anyways, I realized I didn't have a 'rival' for Leaf, so I added her in this chapter! Anyways, for the class, I completely made up what they're making. Anyways, enough rambling from me!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Pokemon Leaf would be in the anime... so I obviously don't own it. (but my 'reason' to why she is not in the anime is what One Step Behind is all about so go check it out!)

* * *

**

**The Secret Life of Dawn Berlitz**

_Chapter 2_

As we were moaning about our upcoming Physics class, Misty said, "Dawn, I think you're looking at your sophomore schedule again…"

"Whaddya mean?" I questioned.

"We're all taking Chemistry this year, remember?"

At this point I was totally lost.

"Dawn, we're taking Chemistry this year, remember?"

I snapped out of my daze and said, "Oh yeah! Hehehe…"

My friends sweatdropped and I sighed. They knew I was only doing it to see their reactions; I was a very talented actress, after all. Also good at singing, but I couldn't play an instrument for my life, I guess that's what happens when you had a father like mine.

Of course, I'm also a very forgetful person. I think that came from my mother; she was a whack job. I knew she loved me, but, she frequently forgot my name and birthday, but I also think my father beating her had something to do with it.

We were going to be late to class, so I grabbed my stuff and waited for my friends.

* * *

Misty's red hair was tied up in her usual style, and she, like me and almost every other female at Sinnoh Academy, had her uniform just like mine. Her green eyes were accented by a white eye shadow with some shimmer. She had on her signature red and yellow Converse hi-tops. She had painted her nails with a clear coat.

May had her sunglasses; her chestnut hair was slightly curled. She had on the same uniform, and her blue eyes were accented with some light gold eye shadow. Her nails were painted a dangerous red color, and she had red Converse low-tops. Also, in her ears were ruby studs.

Leaf had her coffee-colored hair straightened and her sunglasses on. On her head was her signature hat, which she loved. She had large silver hoop earrings, and was wearing her white flip-flops, completely getting rid of the socks. She had her nails a deep, mysterious green color, but she was make-up free.

Kate had her caramel colored hair in their signature pigtails; her eyes had slight black eyeliner surrounding them. She wore her white-heeled sandals and, like Leaf, had no signs of ever thinking of wearing socks. Her nails, although unpainted, looked healthy.

We walked in an intimidating line, standing next to each other, walking like we were Greek Goddesses.

We entered the Chemistry lab, chatting with each other, but stopped dead when we noticed our teacher glaring at us.

"BERLITZ!" Ms. Still shouted, "MAPLE! WATERFLOWER! GREEN! AND HITOMI! WHY ARE YOU LATE TO CLASS?"

Ms. Still was probably considered a pretty woman for her age; she was wrinkle-free, perfectly tanned, and had these big, brown doe-eyes that many boys in our class got lost in, as sick as it sounds. Her deep red hair was always perfectly pulled into a bun, but Jesus Christ, for a twenty-nine year old, that woman was deaf, or just really liked screaming. I think it's the latter, because Kate whispered, "Bitch."

"Detention, Hitomi," she commanded.

Kate held up her arms as if to show she was completely okay with that, and then in they came.

Zoey, Brianna, Melody, Aria, and Giselle came in, soaked in neon orange paint, but Aria was the only one that was making a real fuss about it.

"Who the hell…! My hair, my hair is _ruined_!" she shouted.

"You five," Ms. Still said, "Why are you late?"

Zoey gingerly handed her a slip of light pink paper with her orange fingerprints visible.

"Mmhmm, mmhmm, oh," Ms. Still said, "So, you got yourselves into trouble? DENTENTION!"

"What?" the girls asked in a shocked tone.

"You're late without a proper excuse!"

"No. We. Aren't!" Melody said through gritted teeth.

We slowly slipped into our seats next to the boys as the arguing continued. But it slowly subsided and we began class.

* * *

"Troublesome!" Paul screamed as the mixture exploded in his face.

"Holy crap!" I shrieked, "I'm sorry!"

I think he lost a few eyebrow hairs, but nothing serious… hey, they're not thick bushes anymore! Aha! Success!

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

My face fell. Shit. I was talking out loud.

"You still are," Paul said with an irritated face.

Well sorry! I knew I was frowning.

"You should be. It's annoying."

"Hey!" I said, loud enough for the class to hear, "I am _not_ annoying!"

Paul looked like he was going to say something but Zoey cut him off.

"Oh, honey, just keep believing that," she sneered.

I wanted to punch her very badly, but I restrained myself; it just wasn't worth it.

So instead, I said, "And you just keep believing that you're stylish, rich, and popular."

Zoey's vein popped as she whispered nasty, nasty little thoughts and then, of course, Ms. Still caught her and she was sent to the principal's office.

And boy was she pissed. She said some _words_ to her, and next thing we knew, Zoey was at the principal's and Ms. Still was furious.

"Keep working on… whatever!" she shouted in a demanding way, which scared us all.

"Oh…kay," I began, "So, let's get back to work…"

"Hn," was Paul's only reply.

As we mixed our ingredients for a 'perfect' paper-melting acid (or so the website said, hey, I don't pay attention to what I read), I noticed Paul completely blanking out.

"Uh, hey, you alive?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm dead?" he retorted.

"Well, when you stop thinking, you are dead, so…"

"Who the hell told you that?" he asked me like I was crazy.

"Well, I mean…" I struggled, "Oh, you know what, screw it, just… well, let's just work on perfecting this acid!"

"Right…"

We silently worked on our project/assignment, when Zoey walked in again.

She stopped in front of my table, shot Paul a flirtatious smile, and said, "Who the hell do you think you are, pranking us like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I picked up a random test tube and began pouring it in.

"I saw Green's name on the bottom of the bucket. I _know _it was you and-"

"TROUBLESOME, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE POURING!" Paul shouted, and our experiment exploded.

* * *

**And now, we have gotten to the point where updates for this story might take awhile because chapters should be around 2,000 or more words. So, review and I should update faster!**


End file.
